A Kringle Christmas
by Fuchsia.Grasshopper
Summary: It's Secret Santa at the GCPD, and Edward Nygma finds himself in a pickle over what to buy. His intended is Kristen Kringle from the annex, and he wants to impress with a gift, only the task is daunting. In his struggle he enlists the help of fellow workers, but does he come up with the right present in the end? A little fluffy one-shot for the holidays featuring Nygma/Kringle.


**Yeah I love these two, and I hope we eventually get to see more of them!**

* * *

><p>Kristen Kringle. Edward stared at the name, scrawled in black ink on the small piece of folded paper. The holidays were upon them in Gotham, and before he could even adjust to the recently fallen snow that came with the dawn, he was thrown into the Secret Santa affair at work. Everyone had drawn for a name, and by his fortune, he had pulled out the blonde vixen's name. Her name already reminded him enough of Christmas during every other month of the year, and now he was undecided on whether or not he should write something in his card that said something along the same lines. No, no, that would be too obvious, and he had a pathological need to leave an impression.<p>

He brought the small slip of paper up to his nose, inhaling the scent in the hope that he would be able to detect the sweet smell of lilac. It was her perfume of choice, and he wouldn't soon forget it. He was disappointed to find it was just a starchy piece of paper, but it still held her skillful cursive letters and so he folded it three times and tucked it safely into the breast pocket of his jacket.

A new problem had approached him as he realized he was left with the vexing task on what would be the appropriate item to purchase. He wasn't exactly in the best financial situation, but he would have spent a whole paycheck on this gift if the Captain had not already stated the twenty dollar limit. He would have to search long and hard to find a gift worthy enough in that price range, and he was in a pickle on where to begin. Oh well, when in doubt, seek answers.

He waited until he had a spot freed up in the day (which was often) to stop by detective Gordon's desk to investigate further into this gift-giving malarkey. His sidle was quiet, and Gordon let out a jump when he took notice of him looming over his desk with an expectant look.

"Detective," He greeted amicably.

"Ed," Gordon groused. "How about announcing your presence next time, huh?"

"My apologies detective, I didn't mean to disturb you. In fact, I wouldn't have disturbed you at all if it wasn't of the utmost importance."

Jim's face took on a surprised look as he set his pen down. "What's up?"

"I seem to find myself in a bit of a dilemma over this Secret Santa affair," He said while he pushed his glasses up further on his nose. They had the habit of slipping because of his wild head movements. "The task of finding an appropriate gift strikes me as somewhat arduous."

"Ed, it's a twenty dollar gift for a co-worker, don't strain yourself over it."

"Yes, but see, it is not just a co-worker. I drew Ms. Kringle's name." Detective Gordon looked somewhat confused by the name so he elaborated. "She works in the annex and has an abysmal filing system."

"Oh, of course. How does she come into this though…unless?"

Ed felt a soft heat bloom up to the tips of his ears while he cleared his throat of an imagined tickle. "It was my objective to leave a lasting impression. My attempts in the past to garner her affections have been unsuccessful so far."

Jim smiled lightly at that. "Well, what makes you think I can be of help?"

"Your engagement to a beautiful and charming woman makes you the ample candidate to assist me in my complication. I will be indebted to you of course."

"And I'm sure you'll think of a way to make it up to me," Jim said with less enthusiasm. "Alright Ed, I guess the best place to start is to ask what you had in mind as a gift?"

"Well I…something practical…I don't want to be too obvious," He sputtered lamely.

"You have to be a little obvious Ed, if you want to get her attention."

"Very true." He could see that Gordon was already a wise choice to enlist for help.

"What are her interests?" Jim asked before he was interrupted by an emerging presence.

"What are whose interests?" Detective Bullock inquired as he approached with a large box held to his chest. It was crumbling at the corners, filled with paperwork.

"Detective Bullock," Ed greeted cheerfully. "I was just inquiring about the appropriateness of a gift for this year's Secret Santa."

"Really?" Harvey said with a look shared between him and Gordon. "Who did you get?"

"Ms. Kringle from the annex."

Harvey ran a hand down over his beard, a comprehensive look in his eyes. "Nice girl, so what's the problem?"

"I find myself in need of guidance on what to buy for a present." In his peripheral he could see Gordon shake his head with a regretful look on his face. Ed didn't understand; was he not supposed to say anything in Detective Bullock's presence?

"I've got it," Harvey said with a snap of his fingers to exclaim his epiphany. "You're looking for something titillating right? Get her a pair of edible underwear."

"Bullock!" Gordon cried out.

Ed wore a puzzled expression, something rare to be seen on his face. "Is that a practical gift? I'll admit, I don't know when she would have time to eat such a thing, not to mention if she would want to. It doesn't sound completely sanitary."

Bullock tossed Gordon a knowing smirk before turning back to Ed. "They would be for you to eat."

"But the gift is supposed to be for Ms. Kringle. I'm not sure you understand the dynamics of gift exchange Detective."

"Honestly Harvey, isn't there something else you could be doing?" Jim said with a disapproving glare. "Don't listen to him Ed. You want to find her a respectful gift, something that plays off her interests."

Ed tapped his chin with his pen, a sense of purpose coming to him. "I have some investigating to do. I will get back to you at a later time and update you on my progress."

"That sounds fine," Gordon replied encouragingly.

Ed spun out on his heel, heedless to the chatter that started between the two detectives as he walked away. He began to ponder his who else in the precinct would be available for his inquiries into this very vexing merry season.

* * *

><p>It was some time later that Ed found himself outside of Captain Essen's office, hand poised into a fist as he readied to knock on the door. He hoped he wouldn't be interrupting, but it had occurred to him after his lunch break that he should enlist the opinion of the opposite sex, and besides Ms. Kringle herself, he didn't really speak to many of the female detectives. The Captain would understand of course, though he suspected he tried her patience on the rare occasion.<p>

"_Come in," _Her voice called on the other side of the door. Ed entered quickly, his notebook and pen at the ready to take notes on her every word. "Hello Ed, is there something you need?"

"Pardon my intrusion ma'am, I'm sure you are busy, but my need is small and will only take up a moment of your time."

The Captain's lips were pursed into an amused smile and she nodded at him to continue. "What's on your mind Ed?"

"What do women like to receive as gifts during the Christmas season?"

The Captain blew out a deep breath from between her pursed lips as she pushed away from her desk on her swivel chair. "That's a loaded question Nygma. It wouldn't have anything to do with the Secret Santa would it?"

His blush was no doubt a dead giveaway, but he answered regardless. "Yes. I don't wish to be too subtle, or I won't get her attention," He replied, remembering what Gordon had told him.

"Oh, whose attention?"

"Just…someone I find endearing." He didn't want to give a name, mostly because of the scrutiny showered upon the age-old 'office romance' as it were. "Is there no wiggle room within that twenty dollar limit?"

"I'm afraid not. It has to be fair for everyone, and these are hard times Ed."

"I understand," He said with disappointment. "I know it has to pertain to a person's interests, but what I have found is that it can make a gift seem impersonal."

"I see, so you want to get this girl something that she'll like, but make her consider you as well?" Essen asked with quirked brow.

"That is an outcome I would be content with." He scribbled down more notes onto his pad in quick scratch, the ink barely drying as he wrote line after line in point form, small question marks bordering the page in abundance.

"If you know her interests, then I would say to look for a gift that you can enjoy together. Don't get her something personal like lotion or perfume, that stuff is wasted in courtship…unless you plan on putting some of that on her yourself?" It was a rare moment where the Captain dropped her superior position over him to tease him, and he accepted it with an embarrassing smile. He chalked up her good mood to the festive time of year, knowing that he would have otherwise been told to get back to work from her in a stern manner.

"Thank you ma'am, your advice has been most eye-opening."

"I'm glad I could help," The Captain agreed with one of her rare smiles that erased away all of the stress from her job. He was halfway out of her office, clinging to the knob of the door, before she spoke again. "And Ed, remember, twenty dollars."

He frowned at the restriction, but nodded his understanding. The challenge would at least give him something to puzzle over for the remainder of his day before he would be set free to peruse the streets of Gotham. This may yet turn out to be a complete success.

* * *

><p>Almost immediately upon entering the precinct the following day, Ed felt himself become overwhelmed with a strange sensation. He had been accused of being a bit odd before, and sure he knew he was wired a little differently than everyone else, but he knew well enough that what he was feeling was fear. Not terror like he was an arachnophobe faced with a black widow, but anxiety. It had taken him a great deal of effort to pick out a suitable present for Ms. Kringle, and his experience in wrapping was novice at best. He had persevered through the tape and paper cuts, and his overall finished product looked presentable. A great gift was never given unveiled, there was no mystery to it, and he refused to put it in a tacky gift bag.<p>

Thinking over that, it would appear that his task was complete, but there was still the conclusion of delivering the gift, and thus his apprehension grew. He had consulted great minds in Detective Gordon and Captain Essen, and he had referred back to his notes while passing shop after shop until coming to the optimal location where he had made his purchase. There was still the reaction. After going through all of that work, she couldn't possibly detest the gesture of the gift or reject him…could she?

"Ed?" His name was called by Detective Gordon, who was now wheeled out from his desk and tilting back in his chair while surveying him with a look of concern. "How did the gift shopping go?"

"I believe it was successful," He said, snapping out of his reverie while smiling widely, if not falsely.

"Well, what did you get her?"

He repeated his gift to Gordon, Detective Bullock also listening in with a smirk as he chewed on the end of his stick pen. "I think it is equal parts charming and useful in value. Nothing too personal, yet it should attract her attention."

"It's…very you Ed," Gordon said finally after taking a pause. Bullock looked like he wanted to add on to that, but one look from his partner and he returned to eating the back end of his writing utensil.

"Why thank you Detective. I didn't want to be too subtle, just like you said."

He beamed at the man he held in high regard before turning away swiftly in the direction of the annex. He passed by Captain Essen's window along the way, giving her a wave while she encouraged him forward with a nod of her head. Detective Bullock's boisterous laughter echoed in the room just before Ed disappeared into the stairwell, and he wondered what joke he was missing out on this time. Or maybe the belly-aches were a result of the holidays. People were more joyful this time of year despite visiting in-laws and outrageous bills. Being a solitary man, Ed didn't quite understand either.

The good mood was contagious though, and he almost found himself whistling a jingle as he approached the annex. It was quiet and isolated, and he wondered if he would be her only visitor today. The small, selfish part of him hoped that was the case. He suffered from heart palpitations as he looked upon her. Her yellow hair was tied back in the usual inelegant fashion, and her spirit was captured like everyone else's by the festivities as she donned a pine green skirt and a ruby red sweater.

"Hello Ms. Kringle," He greeted breathlessly, startling her nose out from her book when he forgot to announce his presence first. Jim Gordon would be disappointed in him.

"Mr. Nygma," She groused with a hand over her heart and a small frown on her face. "What brings you down here?"

"I wanted to give you this," He brought his hand from around his back, carefully displaying the gift to her in a ginger manner. "I drew your name in the Secret Santa."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "But I think that it was supposed to be a secret. The gift exchange is being held this afternoon."

"Yes but I wanted to give it to you in person, if only for your reaction," He explained, never losing his cheer. "And you are clever Ms. Kringle, I have no doubt you would know the gift was from me."

Her eyebrow quirked and she tentatively picked at the corner of the present, pulling at the wrapping paper while under his watchful gaze. His palms rubbed together nervously before him, sweating with anxiety again. The remainder of the wrappings fell to the floor haphazardly, and Ms. Kringle held the gift before her with an expression made up of amusement and disbelief. "A book of riddles?" She said repeating the name of the gift.

"Yes!" He declared with a wide smile. "In my trips to the annex I often find you distracted by a novel. I thought this might bridge the gap of awkwardness that often ensues when a conversation can't be struck. You are quite terrible at my riddles, seeming to always fall unresponsive, and I thought this might help you."

"Er—" She paused for a moment, the corner of her lip lifting in a half smile while she flipped through the first few pages. She set it down upon the surface of her work station after a moment and finally met his eyes with a small nod. "Thank You Mr. Nygma; that is a very thoughtful gift."

His blood coursed from elation, and he leaned forward a little more to sample her perfume. Always so delicious. "I am most pleased at your gratitude. I believe you will find it enlightening."

"Of course." She moved from around her table, a file in her arm that she quickly put back into place. His hands twitched to reorganise everything in a more comprehensive manner, _but one step at a time Ed_, he told himself.

He stood still a moment longer before he realized he was lingering with no purpose. Time to leave. "Well, I'll just let you get back to your work then." He went to step away from the room the same time Ms. Kringle came back towards her table, and they ended up caught shoulder to shoulder at the doorjamb. Ed's ears grew hot and his face twitched like he had tasted something sour. "Oh I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes halfway to the ceiling before sighing. "Of all the things."

He didn't understand what she meant, and his mouth opened to pose his question until he found himself swallowing a gust of air and tasting a whole lot of Ms. Kringle's cherry lip-gloss. His arms sat uselessly at his sides, and his eyes pinched shut tightly as he kept his lips in a straight line. She hovered for a moment longer, sliding her mouth down to his lower lip before pulling away entirely. Ed didn't know how to come out of his coiled position until he felt the warmth of her hand gently pat his cheek. Gosh she was so soft and warm.

"Mistletoe," She explained while pointing to the white berried plant above their heads, hovering like a halo. "Merry Christmas Edward."

He watched her figure disappear behind one of her shelves, the last sight to witness being her rosy cheeks that matched his. His hand fell forward where she had been, touching nothing but stagnant air with disgruntlement. Next time he would be ready. He would give her a kiss so grand, her knees would buckle and he would have no choice but to steady her against the doorway. Being a proper gentleman, he couldn't allow her to fall.

"Merry Christmas Kristen," He said softly before departing from the annex.

It wasn't until he was back at his desk in the precinct that he realized he had forgotten to give her the card that went with her gift. He smiled into his question mark mug, cherishing the idea that he had another reason to visit the annex.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! <strong>


End file.
